Garage Tales
is the 18th episode of Season 2 and the 78th episode of Big City Greens overall. Synopsis After finding a box of mementos, Gramma tells the kids the story of her greatest adventure. Plot In the garage, Bill is having a hard time trying to get Alice to get rid of her junk in the garage, having not put a single thing in the trash box (she put Cricket in the "maybe" box). Bill forces Alice to admit the garage is full of old junk and she's nothing but a pack rat. She claims that they either have personal value to her, or in a rotten toaster's case, are now quality antiques. Cricket and Tilly discover a nearby trunk to which Tilly managed to pick the lock from, which is full of old clothing and other worn items. Cricket finds an old torn neckerchief which Alice claims is priceless, since everything in the trunk is by far the most important box in the whole garage as it was the start of the greatest adventure of her life. She then proceeds to tell her story. The story begins where a younger Alice is attempting to raid a tomb in a pyramid in Egypt, where legend says whoever steals the Pharoah's treasure will be rich. Alice, being the only one crazy enough to do it, manages to enter the pyramid but faces the hard part: the booby traps. Alice manages to make it past all the booby traps and successfully gets the beetle idol by switching it with a thermos, but another trap outwits her and ends up dropping the idol and ripping her scarf. She is then stalked by a mysterious adventurer who offers to help, but he ends up setting off a booby trap which causes the pyramid to crumble, but he manages to rescue her and she gets out safely leaving him behind. However, she had no treasure to speak of, and the pyramid ends up getting destroyed. Cricket and Tilly are impressed with the story, but Bill is annoyed at how implausible it is and detests at it. Alice reveals there's more to it, and Cricket rummages through the chest and finds an old newspaper, which is the next part of the story. Alice's story continues with her going to the jungles of Mexico to hunt the legendary chupacabra. She finds a local village where she follows the monster's footprints, but was stalked once again by the adventurer. Turns out he too is hunting for the chupacabra, and shows the newspaper to prove it. As she argues with him, they hear the roaring of the chupacabra and Alice tries to hunt alone, but the beast scares her and she ends up breaking her flashlight. The adventurer reveals that chupacabras are scared of light, and Alice uses her lighter to attract it to her, and she ends up fighting it. The adventurer gives her his newspaper which she uses to fight back, and he ties it up. They both agree they make a good team upon saving the village. In the present, Cricket and Tilly are impressed but Bill completely doubts it. Cricket and Tilly still believe her however, Cricket even claiming he believes the earth is flat. When Tilly asks who the mysterious man was, Alice discovers a small jewel box which is the last part to her story. In the Green house long before Big City was constructed, Alice was minding her own business when she gets an alarm from her spy watch which was lost eventually. Realizing her partner was in trouble, she was being called for the most important mission of her life. She flies on her jetpack to an underwater city, ending at an enemy laboratory in the sky. After fending off the robot guards, she finds her partner in the cockpit tied up, who warns her the whole place is rigged to explode soon. Before they escape, Alice asks her partner why she was there in the first place. Her partner shows her the box which she is happy at whatever was inside, and they manage to jump to safety hand in hand as the dirigible explodes. Cricket and Tilly are suddenly confused, still wondering what was in the box that is now empty. Bill realizes this is the story of how Alice met her late husband and Cricket and Tilly's grandpa, Ernest, and all the events were "loosely inspired by true events." Bill then proceeds to tell the real story. It started when Alice's car had broken down on the side of a dusty road, and her scarf ripped when she got it caught in the engine. Ernest stopped by to help her, but she had other ideas and took off in his his truck. They met again a few weeks later at a bus stop on the rainiest day of the summer, where Alice is protected by Ernest using an old newspaper, and realized it's nice to accept someone's help time to time. Sometime after, Alice finds a trail of pebbles which she follows to the garage, and discovers Ernest had fixed her car so it looked brand new. Ernest then proposes to her with the present from the jeweled box: his mother's pearls, since he didn't have enough money for a ring to begin with. She happily accepts under the condition that he takes her last name, and they share a kiss. After the story, Bill confesses his dad was great, but not a swashbuckling hero, but he was to Alice. As the kids continue to look through the trunk, Alice goes to her room and finds her old wedding photo of herself and Ernest together. Cast *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green *Bob Joles as Bill Green *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green *Tim Blake Nelson as Ernest Green Video Garage Tales (Preview) Big City Greens True Story on How Alice & Ernest Met (Clip) Garage Tales Big City Greens References Category:Aired Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Episodes Focusing on Alice Category:Episodes focusing on Gramma Category:G